Night Of Bewilderment
by Illumi Senri
Summary: The events of Punk Hazard wore Trafalgar Law inside and out. Not only because of the events that took place but also because of the Straw Hat Crew and the energetic Captain Luffy. But as much as Law tried to deny it, he was inevitably drawn to Luffy and to his pace. Spending time with him, made all common sense flying out of the window. LawxLuffy (Mild yaoi, almost shounen-ai)


"_I did whatever I had to do, the rest is up to Mugiwara-ya.. If he wins this fight, I would like to be here, and see it with my own eyes… If he lose, I will die together by his side.."_

_I uttered the words I thought I'll never say in my entire life after Cora-san passed away.._

_I wonder when did I start to harbor these kinds of thoughts. And toward Mugiwara-ya no less.. I've always thought I was a smart and rational person, but in front of the Straw Hats and especially Luffy, I don't know anymore.._

_But somehow, seeing him fight so earnestly for me, for this country and for all of the citizens living here, he gave everyone some hope. Including me, who had initially planned to make use of him and his crew, couldn't help but look at him now and have some faith that he will emerge victorious despite all the odds._

_He made me think of things I have never even thought of before, and I also became a believer of miracle. Just like today, when all my plans fell apart and I was captured, he came charging in like a storm and saved me when all the hope was lost._

_After that, he and his crew kept doing things on their own, following no plan and just doing whatever they want and they still managed to pull through and turn the tables on our favor. I am a man of rationality and science, I do not believe in miracles and supernatural whatnot, but all the events today made all the things I believed up until now to turn upside down.._

_I witnessed the storm and the miracle that Mugiwara-ya brought forth, with my own two eyes.. I've only been with him for a few days but he already turned my world upside down.._

_I don't regret forming this alliance with him, no matter the outcome.. I just wanted to stay by his side, until the very end.. I wouldn't regret anything anymore, even if I couldn't fight by his side, at the very least, I wouldn't run or hide… Because above anything else, just like two years ago, no matter what happens, if it is within my power, I wouldn't let him die.._

**The Night Before: Thousand Sunny**

Tomorrow is the day that all my plans will come true. I have live all these time, for thirteen years just to take my revenge on Doflamingo. I couldn't sleep, not just because of restlessness but because I was in an unfamiliar deck of the ship of the Straw Hats.

I tried to make myself comfortable in the grassy deck and close my eye, not to sleep but to run the plan through my head repeatedly to make sure there is no flaw or mistake. At the same time, I was keeping watch on Ceasar, though because of the kairoseki handcuffs, it was not really necessary, I know he couldn't move..

Then I heard footsteps. I frowned and opened my eyes only to find Luffy. "Oh, Tora-o, sorry.. Did I wake you? I'm keeping watch tonight.." He said smilingly. I sighed inwardly. Somehow, this stupidly naïve simpleton is the 400 million worth Captain of the Straw Hat and after what happened in Punk Hazard and on this ship, I still couldn't believe it.

I'm still unable to grasp how things work in this strange ship and an even more strange crew. I met Luffy and fought by his side two years ago, and by some twist of fate, I also ended up saving his life in one of my whim. But at that time I was certain that I felt the need to do so, like some strange work of a higher being. ' I wouldn't let him die, no matter what' and two years passed, just like that and I ended up inviting him on an alliance because of some whim but instinctively, I want to fight together by his side again, something I've never felt towards anybody before.

"I'm not sleeping. But more importantly, keep the plan in mind for tomorrow and follow them.." I said., but he just kept smiling and said "Don't worry.. Don't worry.. it's gonna be a great adventure."

"Haahh.. Charging on Doflamingo's territory without following a plan is just simply asking to get yourself killed Mugiwara-ya…!" My temple started throbbing when I start having a serious conversation with this Captain I'm currently allied with. He's reckless, carefree and dislikes listening to other people. The type of person that I can't handle.

Luffy chatted animatedly about other insignificant things (food mostly) but I am only half listening. I am paying more attention to the cheery and open gestures Luffy is making and the unfamiliar warmth that I feel iniside. I somehow wonder, two years ago he lost his brother and almost died. I thought that would surely break him both mind and spirit but he bounced back and in just two years already started turning the New World upside down.

I wonder what would it take to break his spirit? Like how mine did thirteen years ago? But I only managed to put myself back halfway through after Cora-san saved me.. But I still felt only half alive even now after all these years.. Somehow, that makes me envy Luffy. He always walk in the light and people inevitably follow him on his path that no matter what happens would never go astray.

And I know, in the back of my mind, that's what drawn me to him two years ago. I forget about him momentarily during the two years, that blinding sensation that drawn me towards Monkey D. Luffy. As unscientific and irrational that sounds, that's what happened two years ago. And now, that feeling is back again.

Countless times, in Punk Hazard I found myself being drawn into Luffy's carefree pace. Fuck the meticulously set plan, fuck his logical thinking and composure… Heck, even my common sense is flying out of the window when I'm talking to this idiotically naïve Captain…

_But YOU need him more than you would ever admit…_

I was taken aback by the inner voice in my mind. To be completely honest with myself, it's not only because this crew is strong that he wanted to ally himself with them. There is also one other selfish reason that got nothing to do with his revenge plan or taking down Kaido…

_It's because of Monkey D. Luffy.._

Yes, I wouldn't deny that anymore.. I was drawn to Luffy. I yearn for him like how much I yearn the sun every single day. How bleak and dreary was my existence before I met him for the first time. I live everyday calculating plans years ahead, thinking logically and making decisions rationally.

I meet this impossible person who live everyday reveling on his freedom. Enjoying his life to the fullest and only living in the moment. Yes, Monkey D. Luffy is the type of person who never cared much for consequences, what happens yesterday or what will happen tomorrow. He accepted whatever fate throws at him today and enjoyed every minute of it. His boundless freedom and positive outlook of the world is the exact opposite of mine.

Yes, I yearned for him. I yearned this person's very being. I yearned his very existence. His brightness illuminates my darkness and he made me feel that I can keep moving forward as long as I am with him. Just like how he influenced his crew and other people he got acquainted with in the process.

"Tora-o, are you still listening to me?" Luffy asked. I realized that I was too deep in thought and missed what Luffy just said. "What did you say Mugiwara-ya?"

"I said let's go get some sandwich in the kitchen. Staying here is too boring. And… And… with your ability you could easily breached the multiple lock in the refrigerator and avoid the giant mouse trap…! Ahh, I'm going to sneak some meat tonight..!" Luffy said while drooling and I sighed..

This person is really…. Before I could conclude my thoughts, I instinctively pulled Luffy toward my chest in a light hug. Even I am surprised at myself. Somehow, in that moment, I just want to have a close contact with this person. I want to feel his warmth towards me and I wanted to share his positive outlook in life..

Luffy didn't ask or say anything but also wrapped his arms on me like it was the most natural thing to do. Then I suddenly felt an intense killing intent and katana's clinking together. I'm pretty confident that I won't lose, but the intense feeling that it sends on his back is truly spine chilling. If I were I normal person, I would froze on the spot.

I was about to look up and meet that person's killing intent from above but Luffy talked first. "Stop, Zoro. Tora-o is not doing anything suspicious. You and Sanji ought to go to sleep and I said I'll keep watch tonight." That's when I belatedly realized that Black Leg is also watching me from the upper deck, smoking quietly. He went inside without doing anything. The Killing intent from above also dissipated.

Somehow, this crew is really strange. Luffy being the Captain doesn't really hold any special status. They're all like friends, not subordinates. But when the time comes, they all flock to Luffy protectively. This crew revolved around Luffy, not because he is the Captain. But because it was the most natural thing in the world, just like how the Earth revolves around the sun. No matter how unorganized, differs in personality and big each of the member's ego, in the end, they would all revolve around Luffy.

Then Luffy broke away from him and hold his hands. He led me on the front deck, and gestured me to sit on a slightly narrow lion head of the ship. I followed him wordlessly. And when I finally got comfortable, Luffy suddenly wrapped his hands on the back of my neck and kissed me. Well kiss, but as inexperienced as he is, he just bumped his lips on my own forcefully.

I was so taken aback we almost fell overboard, Luffy just barely managed to hold on. "W-Why did you do that for?!" My face must've been positively burning on that moment. But Luffy just calmly answered " I dunno. I've been thinking about it. But I couldn't stop myself. It's weird but I wanted to be closer to you're here but it feels like you're thousand miles away.." Luffy peered into his eyes with his own, studying me intently. Those words from him brought a surged of joy in my chest but I couldn't figure out why.

I kept my silence but Luffy continued talking. " I don't know why but whenever I looked at you, I wanted to be even closer to you. I want to understand you, eat what you eat and breathe the same air as you, I know I'm being weird but-" Before Luffy could continue what he's going to say, I already plugged his lips with mine. Not with inexpert bumping on the lips but with a real kiss. A deep long kiss that made us both gasping for air when we finally broke apart.

"Tora-o… You're important to me.. Because I.."Luffy stopped mid sentence and said "Never mind.." But I had a feeling call it instinct but I somehow knew what he's trying to say. Because that's how I exactly feel. But I still refused to admit it even to myself…

Everything is out of my control now. I don't know why I'm doing this with Luffy when clearly after this alliance we will become enemies once again. That thought in itself is unbearable. Instead of thinking about it, I kissed Luffy once again. Just like before Luffy tried his best to keep up with me.

We kept going like that until dawn.. Then we both watched the sunrise silently. The scene that is both touching and nostalgic. Before the rest of the crew got up, I already tidied myself. But before I could get up from the sitting position, Luffy forcefully grabbed my hand..

"**I won't let you die no matter what, Tora-o.."**

Bewildered by both his strong grip and unwavering resolution by those words as if an omen, I only nodded once to acknowledge the words he said. But I didn't know at that time, that he would keep his words no matter what, even at the risk of his own life…

_I'll be here with Mugiwara-ya… I'll be here with him until the end, I won't run no matter the outcome… I'll be more than willing to die beside him if that is my fate, I'll gladly accept death by his side…_

_Because I….._

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own One Piece.. Thank you for reading^_^**

**Supposedly my tribute for Chapter 783, but I couldn't get satisfied about it (I developed a seriously bad habit that's why I couldn't post some updates to my other stories)… Anyway, this is my first One Piece fanfic.. Please give me some reviews. Constructive criticisms are also very much welcome. English is not my native language, sorry for the wrong grammars but feel free to correct me.. **

**Also, can anybody suggest some good Lawlu fanfic to me?! Please guys, I'm begging you… It doesn't have to be from this site.. I'm into Lawlu nowadays… Feel free to pm me for titles… Thank you very much..**


End file.
